Do you know how nice this is ?
by ClaraZorEl
Summary: "She doesn't usually feel shy around Kara but, ducking behind her cup of coffee, she decides that the feeling isn't all together disagreeable." After breaking up with James, Lena mends herself and realises that maybe she's in love with her best friend


The low winter sun hits her bathroom mirror at an odd angle, sending tiny rainbows dancing on the white tiles as Lena applies a thick coat of dark red lipstick, the shade James didn't like. Satisfied with her appearance, she ruffles her soft curls before slipping on high heels and grabbing a leather jacket she hasn't worn in more than a year, since she started dating James actually. The weight of the jacket feels good on her shoulders and when she catches a glimpse of herself in the full length mirror next to her penthouse door, she feels pretty.

Music feels the car as soon as she starts it, she must have forgotten to turn the radio off the last time she drove. It's an old Taylor Swift song, the kind of music that nobody knows she likes because CEO aren't allowed to enjoy music, especially if they're James Olsen's girlfriends. She easily slips into traffic. The drive to the cafe is short, but she circles the block twice because she left too early.

Kara is already here, standing and waving at her, her face breaking into the most amazing smile. It's enough to wake the butterflies in her stomach, the ones she's been trying to ignore for far too long, and to destroy the thought, that now seems silly, that Kara wouldn't show up. It's their first date, though most people they know would argue they've been together for far longer, even before she was with James. There apparently is a limit to the number of lunch dates and cuddly sleepovers best friends can have before they merge into a couple. But it's the first time it's official and it's making Lena nervous.

Kara pulls her chair out for her in a sweet and unexpected gesture and her eyes twinkle with happiness behind glasses Lena now knows she doesn't need. They sit in silence for a while, basking in the sun and each other presence. It's nice, to be here with someone that she knows cares about her with absolutely no expectations. Her mind drifts to the flowers that Kara brought her a few days ago, along with their usual chinese take out, when she asked her on a « you know, a real date, unless you don't want to. » She had blurted this out right on her door step, nervously fiddling with her glasses, with tomato sauce on her cheek from the pizza she must have eaten right before coming.

They're at Noonan's in their usual booth and it's both different and the same and maybe Lena will find the courage to kiss her best friend when they part or maybe she won't and it will be okay because she knows Kara will never pressure her into anything, unlike James.

The waitress delivers six donuts to their table, five for Kara and one for her ; and Lena doubles over laughing when Kara mutters « Donut judge me » in a wonderfully childlike way. It's been a while since she genuinely laughed during a date.

They're talking about the recent breakthrough in her cancer research when she catches Kara gazing at her with something in her eyes that she noticed before but never dared to grasp. It makes her feel seen and at the same time a bit self conscious. She doesn't usually feel shy around Kara but, ducking behind her cup of coffee, she decides that the feeling isn't all together disagreeable. Being on a date with Kara should be weird, because it's Kara, her best friend ; but it isn't, because it's Kara, and in some ways, it was always inevitable.

When she puts her cup back on the table, Kara reaches out to take her hand. « Don't hide behind your coffee, you're beautiful. » she says bashfully. « I like the way you did your hair. » she adds, as if the casual compliment could somehow conceal her previous words.

Lena can feel herself blushing, because yes, she is a strong independent woman who put effort in her appearance primarily for herself, but she admittedly also did it a bit for Kara and her noticing feels good. Her eyes zero in on their entwined hands on the table, and though, yes, touching is nothing new for them, this feel different, more couply. For a split second, she can't help but think about the way James' hands always felt gross and possessive. Kara's grip on her hand is light and non-invasive, and she could slip out of it anytime, if she wanted to.

When it gets late and they have to leave because Kara still has an article to write and doesn't like superspeeding through her human job, they slip in the street without letting go of each other's hands and Kara traces pattern on the back of Lena's while animatedly debating about Pixar's movies.

« Admit it Lena ! _Monsters, Inc_. is the superior Pixar movie, everybody knows this ! »

« Well, I'm not everybody and I'm still in favour of _A Bug's Life_. »

« You're not gonna let this go, are you ? » Kara chuckles fondly before launching herself into the rendition of her favourite parts of the movie.

And it's here, as Kara ridiculously imitate Mike Wazowski on the sidewalk, that Lena realises her heart doesn't ache for James anymore and instead yearns in a much tender way for the girl in front of her. The feeling isn't new per se, just stronger, and maybe Lena needs to admit that she's been in love with her best friend for a while. She looks at her unabashedly taking in her sharp beautiful features that she doesn't see much differently than a second before except for the fact that she's going to let herself love them.

« Oops. » Kara interrupts her train of thoughts by tripping in front of her car. She straighten herself self consciously. « I'm kinda bummed I didn't finish writing this article sooner. » she mutters sheepishly scratching the back of her neck and blushing, maybe more so because of the intensity of Lena's stare than because she just made a fool of herself. « I just wanted to make sure you got back safely to your car. Not that you can't take care of yourself. And I'm gonna whoosh home and finish that article now. »

« You're going to 'whoosh' home ? » Lena can't help but laugh ; Kara is so endearingly Kara.

Kara looks at her feet, looking suddenly less confident and Lena can't let this be the end of the date that she knows is going to turn their friendship into so much more. She's grateful that she decided to wear high heels because they give her the height boost necessary to kiss Kara right on the corner of the mouth. « You can convince me that your movie is better than mine on our second date. » she says, slipping into her car and leaving her blushing stunning stunned best friend on the sidewalk.


End file.
